Chevrolet Corvette
The Chevrolet Corvette was a sports car introduced by Chevrolet in 1953 as America's first true sports car. Name A corvette is a fast warship. First Generation The first generation begins with the 1953 Corvette, which featured a V6 engine. This original corvette featured two tail light designs, the most notable being its iconic, pointy tail lights. More conservative tail lights were also available, and replaced the pointy ones on later models. Later on, the Corvette became larger and more powerful due to the introduction of a V8 model. This new Corvette also sported four headlights, and was a prime competitor in grand touring racing, especially in endurance racing such as the 24 Hours of Le Mans. In its final years, the first generation Corvette featured a boat-tail rear end that would be carred over into the second generation. The early bodystyle was also used for concept cars named the Chevrolet Nomad and Chevrolet Corvair. Neither of these were built, although the names would be used for later models. Second Generation The second generation, introduced in 1963, saw a dramatic and revolutionary redesign for the Corvette, with incredible improved aerodynamics. The first year featured a split rear window, but this was dropped for 1964, making the 1963 model rare and highly collectible. Racecar drivers preferred the greater rear visibility of the later models. The second generation also introduced retractable headlamps, which would become a major feature of the Corvette for many years. This new generation also brought a new special edition known as the Gran Sport, a name also used for a performance model of the Buick Regal. This special edition would be used also in later generations. Third Generation Based on the Mako Shark and Stingray II concept cars, the third generation of Corvette featured a longer and edgier bodystyle. Lasting over fifteen years and introduced in 1968, this generation is the longest-lasting in Corvette history. Besides being entered in endurance racing, the Corvette was also first introduced into the International Motorsports Association's Grand Touring Championship, or IMSA GT. Due to the Trans American Road Racing Championship (Trans Am) declining into a support series for IMSA GT, the series was seeking out American muscle cars of any kind, and the Corvette was entered in the series. A special edition of the Corvette was also created during this time, based on the pace car of the Indianapolis 500. Fourth Generation The fourth generation debuted in 1984, although there was no 1983 model (the year was skipped for unknown reasons). This generation revived the Gran Sport name, and continued to participate in IMSA GT and endurance racing. The Corvette also continued to be used in Trans Am. Fifth Generation In 1997, the Corvette was redesigned to be sleeker, and competed in IMSA GT, the American Le Mans Series (ALMS), the Sports Car Club of America (SCCA) World Challenge, the Grand American Road Racing Association (Grand Am) Rolex Sports Car Series, and endurance racing. Corvettes continued to be used in Trans Am. This generation had been based on several concept cars of the early to mid nineties. Sixth Generation Introduced in 2006, the sixth generation of Corvette was edgier and discontinued the retractable headlights. Such headlights had gone out of fashion due to concerns over the cost of maintenance of the mechanism. The Corvette continues to be used in the ALMS, SCCA World Challenge, Trans Am, and Grand Am. Recently, a new Gran Sport Corvette has been introduced as well as a revival of the classic Z06. A 427 Corvette edition has also been introduced in a nostalgic return to cubic inches in favor of the now-standard liters. This generation has also formed the basis for a Daytona Prototype in the Grand Am Rolex Sports Car Series. Category:Chevrolet